DESCRIPTION The overall goal of this program is to recruit and train board eligible M.D.'s and postgraduate Ph.D.'s for academic and research careers in neuroendocrinology. Training faculty include clinical and basic science investigators with strengths in a broad range of topics in this rapidly expanding interdisciplinary field, and who offer trainees the opportunity to study neuroendocrine problems at the molecular, cellular, and systems level. Training program investigators have currently active research program on the neuroendocrine control of hypertension, growth metabolism, reproduction, rhythmic motor behaviors, gene regulation, and development. Specific projects available to trainees include hypothalamic and peripheral regulation of pituitary function, hormone synthesis and secretion hormone and neurotransmitter receptors, clinical evaluation of secretogogue and inhibitors, experimental therapeutic protocols, intracellular signalling, intracellular and central feedback systems, neural development and organization and electrochemical measurements of neural activity.